


Delicious

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild Humor, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pegging, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sub!Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: It all started with an off handed comment to get him to shut up. You never thought it’d end where it did, but you couldn’t say you were displeased with the outcome.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 8, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I don’t know if this fic is actually delicious or not. I had trouble naming it, so I named it based off the first word that came to mind (and I just so happened to see “delicious” in the fic…). Anyway, an anon asked for “pegging Hongbin”. At first I was gonna roll this in with another request, but it was getting to be too much to add the pegging in so I made it a separate fic. I’ve been having a bit of trouble writing smut lately, but I finally got this one out. I did a lot of research for this one, but had fun writing it. I feel like it’s a bit different than most of my smut. Ah well. I hope you all enjoy!

It had all started out with a not-so-innocent comment. Something had set Hongbin off on a rant about hating it when he was confused for a girl or when the not-straight men in his acting troupe hit on him. You couldn’t exactly remember what it was that set him off since those incidents happened quite often these days, but you could remember the rant was dangerously edging on homophobic and was starting to grate on your nerves no matter _how_ sympathetic you were to his suffering and wished he could catch a break. And so the words had tumbled off your lips without much thinking, in part an effort to comfort him, in part to distract him, in part to draw him into bed:

“Beanie-babe, your ass is so delicious that _I’d_ fuck it if I had a penis.”

It had caused him to freeze, arm stretched up to put the tea back on the shelf where it belonged. It had taken almost a full minute for him to relax and turn to look at you, eyes wide.

“Something like that never crossed my mind before when you touch me back there,” he’d said in shocked horror, face twisting into something distressed. “Why does it sound so hot?” Needless to say, it wasn’t the reaction you had intended on getting, and Hongbin had been so shocked by the revelation that he completely forgot about whatever had made him angry in the first place.

Two weeks later, after some serious talks and exploring (and Hongbin coming to terms with the fact his kinks and submissive streak actually extended so far as liking the idea of strap-on play and that it didn’t mean he wasn’t as straight as he always thought he was), the dildo and harness he’d ordered online arrived in the mail. The first time had been good enough that you’d both decided to do it again, which led to your current situation–Hongbin kneeling in front of you, his hands on your hips, your hand in his hair, and his lips wrapped around the tip of the dildo.

“Are you enjoying the taste of my cock?” you asked, quite enjoying the way it was sliding into his mouth. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the dildo to his mouth before he wiped it and the spit at the corner of his mouth away.

“Only because it’s _your_ cock,” he asserted, causing you to laugh.

“Oh? So you’re just tolerating it because it’s me?” you teased, laughter tinting your voice. Hongbin’s face scrunched, eyes meeting yours.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” he said before taking the base of the dildo with one of his hands to steady it.

“Well, if you don’t hate it, then how about taking it down your throat, hm?” you coaxed. Hongbin sighed, the sound frustrated and reluctant as if you’d suggested something burdensome. He moved in regardless, licking up the underside of the dildo before taking it back into his mouth. He started bobbing, taking it deeper and gagging after a few seconds. He pulled back, slightly breathless, but took it back in after he’d taken a few breaths–more eager to suck your cock than he’d ever verbally admit. You’d gotten used to this behavior, though, found it endearing even. As prickly as Hongbin was at times, he was also quite warm and caring.

“That’s a good boy,” you sighed affectionately when his lips met the harness and he gagged. You held his head in place until he gagged a second time. He pulled away, wiping the spit off the corners of his mouth with his hand before looking up at you.

“My jaw hurts. How do you do that for so long?” he asked quite seriously. You snickered at the comment.

“Practice,” you teased. “Are you tired?” Hongbin grunted, looking back down at the dildo and giving it a few pumps before taking the head back into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. You sighed at the sight, enjoying it a bit more than you ever thought you would given you couldn’t actually _feel_ it, but the bullet vibrators in the harness were helping things along somewhat in that department. He started bobbing again and you tightened your grip on his hair. You let him do as he pleased for a bit longer before stilling his head and tugging it backwards. “Enough of that. I want your ass.”

Hongbin backed off as you released his hair, swallowing as he nodded dumbly, excitement taking over him. He turned around, coming to all fours. You hummed approvingly as you got down behind him, hand coming to rub his ass cheek. He tilted his hips more receptively as you pulled his cheeks open. You grabbed the end of the butt plug he’d been wearing to help stretch himself and gently worked it out, Hongbin sucking in a breath as you removed it.

“Relax, babe. _Breathe_ ,” you reminded him, waiting for him to take a deep breath and release it before removing the toy completely. “Good boy,” you praised, dropping the toy to the floor and giving his ass a good squeeze with both hands. He grunted in annoyance despite pushing back into your hands, making you chuckle. You caressed down his thighs before bringing your hands back up and rubbing up his back. Bringing your hand back down his sides, you leaned down and placed a few kisses at the small of his back.

“Just put it in already,” Hongbin whined, shifting his hips.

“ _So_ impatient,” you teased. “You want my cock deep inside you?”

“Don’t make me say it,” Hongbin protested.

“How am I supposed to know what you want unless you tell me, Beanie,” you insisted, amused, enjoying the power you had over him in that moment. “Do you want my cock or not?” Hongbin made a noise in frustration, squirming as you straightened up.

“I want it,” he grumbled.

“That’s not very enthusiastic. I’m not very convinced,” you teased, grabbing the lube bottle.

“I want your cock in me already,” he said more firmly, voice a bit louder.

“That’s better,” you hummed, popping the lid of the lube open and pouring a generous amount on the dildo and quickly pumping it to coat it. Looking back up at Hongbin, you ordered, “Spread your ass for me.” He grumbled but reached back and spread his cheeks open for you, lowering into an even more open and submissive position. His ears were flaming red and his cock was rock hard, the sight so, _so_ utterly delicious. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, Hongbin,” you praised, pouring lube onto his ass. You capped the bottle and put it to the side, fingers quickly coming to make the outer ring and just inside him was properly coated and loose enough. Hongbin whined in satisfaction, pressing his hips back. Satisfied with the reaction, you removed your fingers and came into position.

“Breathe,” you commanded, bringing the tip to his hole and teasing it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, some of the building tension leaving his muscles. “Again.” He took another deep breath and you pushed in as he start to exhale, stopping when the head was in. “Relax and get comfortable,” you instructed, knocking one of his hands away to keep his cheeks spread and using the other to steady the strap on. Hongbin grunted, releasing his ass cheeks completely and shifted so his weight was propped on his forearms. When he pressed his hips back, you took it as an all clear and pressed farther in, carefully watching him for any signs of discomfort. Once all the way in, you ran your hands up his back and down his sides to his hips, attempting to diffuse the tension that was building up again.

“Move when you’re ready,” you instructed Hongbin, continuing to caress his hips, ass and thighs as you waited for him to adjust.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hongbin moaned, pushing himself up so his arms were straight. He moved his hips forward a bit before pushing back on the dildo, choking down a moan. You let him do that a few more times before bringing your hands to his hips.

“Let me,” you insisted. He made a noise of acceptance and you began to thrust shallowly, slowly. The movements were still awkward to you, but you knew you’d get into the swing of it soon enough. You let your eyes rove his body, carefully gauging his state.

“ _Harder_ ,” Hongbin moaned in frustration, starting to rock his hips. “Fuck me, _please_ , I want you to fuck me.”

“Impatient, are we?” you teased before pulling out further and starting a more intense rhythm, adjusting the angle until you succeeded in drawing muffled moans from Hongbin with each thrust. Slapping him on the ass, you dropped your gaze to where the dildo–your cock–was disappearing into his ass, the sight sending shockwaves straight to your groin. Hongbin shivered, stifling down a moan and shifting his weight to his right hand as he reached back to pump his cock.

“Just let your voice out, Bean. Just go with it,” you encouraged him, thrusting in deep. A deep moan tumbled past his lips and you reveled in it, slapping his ass again as you pulled back.  “That’s it. Let me hear your voice.” You adjusted the angle again, eyes glued to where where your bodies met, each sound that tumbled past Hongbin’s lips driving you high.

“ _Shit,_ more,” Hongbin moaned, pressing back.

“More?” you asked, squeezing his hips tighter and driving into him harder.

“ _More_ ,” he begged. You obliged, speeding up the best you could. “I’m almost–” You kept on, almost losing your self when he cried out and shuddered, working him through it.

“Did you just cum?” you asked, slowing down so the thrusts were long and languid. Hongbin whimpered, lowering down so his weight was on his forearm, his left hand stilled on his dick. You continued the slow pace, patiently waiting for him to regain himself.

“More,” he rasped out after almost two minutes, shifting and pushing back on you in an attempt to speed up the friction. “ _Please_ more.” You hummed in thought, pulling out completely and drawing a whine from Hongbin. You pushed yourself up to your feet.

“If you want more, then ride me,” you ordered, climbing onto the bed and flopping on your back.

“Fuck you,” Hongbin whined, pushing himself up and struggling a bit to maintain his balance, not yet fully recovered from his orgasm. He came over to the bed none the less, crawling on top of you and straddling your hips, dick half hard.

“Trust me, you’ll be doing that later too,” you snarked back as he settled himself. “You got it?” you asked as he reached behind himself to position the dildo. He hummed in affirmation before lowering his hips down, his face melting with pleasure. You immediately began caressing his thighs as he adjusted to the new position, his expression driving you crazy. After a few seconds, he began moving, one hand on his cock and the other on your hand.

“ _God_ this feels good,” Hongbin moaned, dropping his head as he concentrated. “Your cock, so good–” he broke off into a strangled moan.

“You look fucking beautiful like this,” you moaned, lacing you hand with his and holding it a bit away from your bodies. Hongbin shifted and switch to grinding his hips onto yours, a slew of expletives falling off his lips. You ghosted your free hand over his abs before dropping down and prying his hand away from his dick. “No hands, and look at me,” you ordered, forcing his other hand to lace with yours.

He lifted his head, forcing his eyes open again. You felt yourself hitting the edge again when your eyes met, the intensity in his eyes much more than you expected. You started matching his movements, the friction and resulting sounds from Hongbin enough to send you tumbling over. You squeezed Hongbin’s hands tighter, stilling as you let the pleasure wash over you. Hongbin slowed, waiting for you to start coming back down.

“This position is so romantic I want to cringe,” Hongbin joked, lifting his hips high and letting the dildo fall out, yet still holding on to your hands.

“But the view was so nice,” you protested, trying to catch your breath. He grinned at you, teeth and dimples and crescent eyes. “You don’t wanna cum again?” He leaned down kissed you, soft and slow on the lips.

“Can I cum inside you?” he asked when he pulled back. You almost moaned at the thought. You let go of his right hand pushed him back on his shoulder.

“If you get a condom,” you insisted. He grinned again, dipping down to kiss along your jawline, his freed hand coming up to massage your breast as he worked his way down towards your chest. You moaned contentedly, easily letting his left hand go so he could put it to work. He worked his way further south, and you lifted your hips up so he could work the harness off. He fumbled with it, tongue dipping into your belly button before he placed a few kisses even lower. When he finally got it unfastened, he sat up and pulled it off completely, tossing it off the end of the bed. Harness gone, he bent back down between your legs and you happily obliged him, moaning when his tongue made contact with your clit.

“Are you gonna treat my clit as well as you treated my cock?” you teased, and he groaned.

“Better,” he half mumbled, before moving back in and flicking his tongue over your clit. You moaned as he continued to work you, hands coming to his hair, and you decided you quite liked his head down there no matter _what_ he was sucking on. But you were getting impatient, so you tugged his head back. “ _Condom,_ ” you reminded him sternly, sitting up slightly so he could see the intent in your eye. He swallowed before nodding dumbly. He pulled away completely, crossing the bed to get at the condoms and lube. Items fetched, he was back within seconds and working the condom on.

As he poured the lube, you came to a full sitting position. You let him coat himself before you tugged his arm and coaxed him down onto his back. His hands came up to steady you as you positioned yourself and lowered down. The light moan that tumbled from his mouth was every bit as delicious as the sounds he’d made earlier. Once settled, you laced your hands with his, reversing the position from earlier.

“Too romantic,” Hongbin joked, scrunching his nose up. You squeezed his hands and started moving.

“But it’s got a good view, doesn’t it?” you insisted. His eyes roved down your body.

“A magnificent view,” he practically moaned, wrestling his left hand from yours and bringing it up to cup your breast. He ghosted his hand down your stomach and settled his thumb at your clit, driving you high. You shifted forward slightly, speeding up the pace and using your free hand to support yourself more, catching Hongbin’s gaze. He was getting close from the hungry look in his eyes. Unable to resist, you leaned down and kissed him, slowing down the rhythm. Hongbin made a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl and flipped you over. He quickly readjusted your positions so he had more leverage and started a rough and fast pace.

“Always so impatient,” you gasped when his lips broke away from yours, the new pace almost too much. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him in deeper. Hongbin attached his lips to your neck, and you felt yourself reaching the edge again. Hongbin moaned, adjusting the angle again, and from there it only took a few more thrusts to make you cum. You clawed into Hongbin’s back as you tensed, barely noting Hongbin cumming several thrusts later as the shockwaves ran through you, your name muffled into your neck.

Hongbin slumped against you with a contented moan, snuggling into you as he floated in the post-orgasmic haze and caught his breath. You squeezed him tight against your body, searching out his left hand and lacing your fingers together again. He squeezed your hand, pressing a tender kiss to your neck.

“You’re amazing,” Hongbin murmured into your neck. You hummed.

“That’s why you love me,” you joked, pressing into the kisses Hongbin was now intent on peppering on your neck. “But I need to work on my stroke. It still feels awkward.”

“Honestly, it’s still a bit awkward on my end too,” Hongbin sighed, pushing up. “It’s a bit weird when you first put it in. It takes a few minutes to really get used to the size.” You bit down the sympathetic laugh, and instead decided to tease him a bit.

“My cock’s not too big for you, is it?”

“Of course not,” he bit back, scrunching his nose though you knew he wasn’t really offended by the question. “I should be the one asking _you_ that. My dick’s bigger than yours,” he snarked, pulling out and sitting up.

“Hey, I still made you scream and cum with my dick, so I think that should prove that size doesn’t really matter _all_ that much. But if you really wanna get in a size contest, I can always buy a bigger one,” you rebuttled, watching as he leaned over to the nightstand to grab a few tissues.

“Uhg, no thanks,” he groaned, straightening up and tugging the condom off.  “I don’t think my ass can handle that yet.” _Yet_. You took careful note of that but didn’t pursue it verbally.

“Mmmm, then don’t make fun of my dick,” you hummed, relaxing back into the bed and closing your eyes.

“You’re the one that brought it up,” Hongbin reminded you, reaching between your legs to clean you up.

“I’m just worried about your safety,” you confessed honestly.

“Because you love me, I know,” he hummed happily, pulling his hand away. “Come on. Let’s go shower before you fall asleep,” he suggested, removing his hands from between your legs and tugging on your arm. You looked up at him with half lidded eyes and a smile.

“Good idea.”


End file.
